Never Stand Down
by vampiresarereal58
Summary: A fanfic for the movie Never Back Down. I came up with a new character, Samantha McCarthy, who is Ryan's fraternal twin sister that lived with her mom in Boston. Please read!


**Chapter 1 **

I was moving. I currently lived with my mom in Boston, but according to her, my rebellion was becoming too much to handle. Not the type of rebellion you might think, though. I wasn't a drug addict, and I didn't belong to any cults. I just, for lack of a better term, liked to handle problems with my fists.

Apparently, my basket-case of a mother wanted to send me to someone who could "handle my unruly behavior". Aka, my dad. My parents split when I was ten, so I don't remember much of him, or my brother Ryan for that matter. However, from what I've heard from my mom, my father is a stuck-up musclehead. Then again, they never really got along.

So I guess you could say all of my anger was because of my parent's horrible relationship. That's exactly what got me into this predicament. What's a girl to do?

****

My plane landed in Orlando at 1:30 in the afternoon, and I prepared myself to completely change my life as I knew it.

Grabbing my luggage, I headed upstairs towards the airport exit. I found my extremely muscular father waiting for me near the entrance, arms crossed over his chest. Wonderful.

"Hey Dad," I said, hugging him after dropping my things by my side. I barely kept in touch with him, so this was the first time I'd seen him in a long time.

"Hi Samantha. I've missed you so much honey. Welcome to Orlando!" He replied, and then pulled me back to get a good look at me.

"You're beautiful, just like your mother," He added, and I blushed.

He took my bags, and we headed for the parking lot. His car was a sleek, black Lamborghini, extremely new.

"Nice," I said, shocked.

"Yeah," Was all he said in reply.

I guess my dad was a lot better off than I thought.

We drove for about ten minutes until pulling into the driveway of an enormous mansion. I take that back, my dad has it made!!

Already in the driveway were three other cars, a black Escalade, another red Lambo, and a yellow Ferrari.

I got out of the car and grabbed my stuff, following my dad towards the huge front doors. He chuckled as we walked into the house; he must have seen my mouth hanging open in shock.

I kept following my dad until he opened double doors to a beautiful room on the second floor. It was bigger than my apartment in Boston!

"Your room," Dad said. I smiled and put everything down on the king size bed across from the plasma and parallel to the large Mac computer. I was liking Orlando.

"I think Ryan is home. You wanna see him?" My dad asked.

I nodded, and followed him again. I became slightly nervous. I hadn't seen Ryan in seven years, and I don't really remember him. We must look alike, because we are fraternal twins, but I was still nervous nonetheless.

My dad soon opened a large glass door that lead to a patio next to a large in ground pool. Two couples were in the pool, and some blonde girl was sitting in a guy's lap. They were all my age. Everyone looked over at us, and my dad spoke.

"Ryan, this is your sister, Samantha."

The boy who wasn't in the pool lifted the blonde girl off his lap gently, and taking his Aviator sunglasses off, approached me.

"Long time no see," he said, pulling me into an awkward hug. I hugged him briefly and then pulled out awkwardly. It was weird, he sure didn't feel like my brother.

"Yeah," I replied shyly. He chuckled lightly and then spoke again.

"If you want to join us out here… This will probably be the last really hot day since the summers over. Uh, oh yeah! This is my girlfriend, Baja," he said, gesturing to the blonde girl. We smiled at each other.

"And my friends Tony and Mike. Those two girls are their girlfriends, Amanda and Sarah," he continued, gesturing towards the couples in the pool.

"Cool. I'll be down in a bit," I said, and headed upstairs.

I ripped my suitcase open, and threw on a tiny pink string bikini and white flip flops both from Abercrombie & Fitch. Letting my dirty blonde hair frame my face, which was sporting black Ray Ban Wayfarers, I headed down to the pool.

I walked through the glass door again, and found that the girls were all swimming now, the boys sitting at the table talking.

Then I noticed the boys staring at my lightly noticeable yet protruding six pack. Yeah, it was embarrassing that I was a girl with a six pack, but hey? After five years of intense MMA training, there was no getting rid of it.

"What?" I asked the boys who were still staring.

"Um… It's just, you have a six pack," Tony said, awestruck.

I rolled my eyes. Boys.

"Seriously Sam, did you play sports at your old high school or something?" Ryan asked me.

I laughed inwardly.

"Something like that," I responded.

The boys raised their eyebrows quizzically.

"I um… I fight?" I said, but it sounded like a question.

Why did I tell them that?


End file.
